Lily and the Marauders, Their Upside Down Seventh Year
by xTeam Mockinjayx
Summary: A Lily and James Love Story. Their Seventh Year. Along with Padfoot, Moony, Frank and Lily's friends. This is the story of how two completely different people came together.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily and the Marauders, Their Upside Down Seventh Year**

_An: My first Lily and James Story. I love them as a couple. This is my point of view of what happened during there Seventh Year. Also in my version Peter wasn't the fourth Marauder Frank Longbottom was. This fist chapter is in Lily's POV._

It was a bright October day. The sun was shining down and bouncing off the leaves of the multi-coloured trees.

I'm Lily Evans and now I'm sitting under a large shady tree with two of my friends, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fortescue. That's when I see them laughing and walking over towards us. I felt Alice nudged me as if I didn't already notice them. "How do I look? I look a mess don't I?" I roll my eyes. I look down at my book and grin.

After a minute or two I felt my book being taken from my hands. I look up to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom had reached us. Three of the Marauders.

The Marauders were James, Sirius, Frank and their other friend Remus Lupin. They are famous at Hogwarts for being troublemarkers, pranking students and teachers. Mostly Slytherins not that I mind. Despite that they're really nice guys and our best friends, (and crushes of course.) They are also very good-looking. I see that Frank has gone straight over to Al and they started talking about our potions test because Frank isn't great at that. Sirius sat down beside Marlene and they started rambling on about random, non-important things. I wondered for a moment where Remus was. Remus has been my friend since third year and their friend since first year. Then I remember him telling me that he was spending the day in the library. Probably dreaming about his crush Dorcas Meadowes.

I look up to see James looking down at me grinning. I look at him and pretend to glare at him. "Transfiguration? Really Lils? You're studying on a lovely bright day like today" I grab the book off him and stuff it in my bag. "James it's NEWT year and I suck at Transfiguration. Why are you surprised seeing me with a book?" He sat down opposite me and sighed dramatically.

"Because my dear flower, although I agree it is NEWT year it's only October exams aren't till June, don't fret so much. And you know I'd gladly help you with your Transfiguration. You are helping me with Charms after all." I smile thankfully.

"What's this? Is the great James Potter offering to help a poor fellow student? I'm shocked. Are you sure you're not to busy with your Quiddich training Mr. Captin?"

James looked at me with a pretend hurt expression. "Of course not Miss Head Girl seeing as I'm your fellow Head Boy, I think I'm obliged to help my gorgeous Head Girl whenever I can." He took my hand and kissed it. I pretend to faint against the tree. Then we both burst out laughing. The others stare at us used to our playful banter. It seems unreal that a couple months ago I couldn't stand him. I thought he was only messing with me, playing with me and the moment I'd say yes to him he'd dumb me broken-hearted. He admitted he was a jerk when he was younger. He said he was all the things I said he was. A prat, an idiot and of course a trouble-maker. He'd never deny that! But he said he never meant to hurt me or play me. In the beginning I wasn't too sure but at the end of last year I agreed to keep in contact with him over the summer and we became friends during the holidays. When we came back, he's grown up and not just in personality. He looked amazing. He'd grown two or three inches. He got more masculine. He still had the lopsided glasses and messy hair which only made him look more attractive. Then I was forced to admit that I had a crush on him.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang for dinner. James got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He put his arm through mine and said in a posh voice. "Shall we?"

"I think we shall," and off we walked poshly to dinner, laughing all the way. As we left I vaguely heard Frank asking "Are them two going to get together already?" There were mumbled agreements but I couldn't hear because we were at the castle by then.

_Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily and the Marauders Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 2- An incident with the Slyterains**

_Thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter. I just want to thank__**: **_**Enya Sparrow** and** LittleMissCracker12**.

_Also Peter will be in the story but he'll be in Slytherain._

_Now on with the story again this is Lily's POV._

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to J.K Rowling

It's been three days since that day under the tree with the Marauders (minus Remus). So it's now Tuesday. Back to school and work. As it's NEWT year we are over-loaded with work. I remember when I was younger around 7 and I kept asking why we couldn't get more homework from school. Then when I was 9 I got a really mean cranky teacher who gave tons of homework. Needless to say I never complained about not getting enough homework since then. Now I'm walking to Potions with my friend Emmeline Vance who I might add hates Potions. With a passion.

"Lil, you who knows everything, who invented Potions and why? What is the point?" I shake my head at her despairingly.

"You know it's a useful subject Em"

"I don't care if it's useful. It's downright boring, it's alright for you. You're Slughorns favourite. It's always Miss Evans this, Lily Evans that. I can't believe you didn't come to Slughorns last dinner because of 'Head duties'. He must have asked me why you weren't there at least half a dozen times."

I laughed. Slughorn can be extremely annoying but he's a good Potions teacher. Slughorn has parties every month or so and invites the people who are related to important or famous wizards/witches. Of course I'm muggle-born so but apparently I'm one of the best in all his classes. Other then Severus, but Slughorn never liked him even though he's the Head of Slytherain he made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with death eaters and alike.

We walked through the dungeons, a bad thing about going to Potions that I agree with Emmeline about, having to pass a bunch of slytherains just to get to class. Walking into Potions we passed Avery and Mulciber friends of Severus'. While I passed I heard Avery whisper in my ear. "You know I can see what Potter see's in you, even I'd do you but then maybe not you're just a mudblood after all." Mulciber and Emmeline obviously heard as Mulciber laughed stupidly and Emmeline gasped and reached for her wand. I put my arm in front of her to stop her. "Come on Em they're not worth it," and we walked into the classroom. A few minutes after twe sat down the Marauders came in and walked quickly over to our table. "What happened Lils?" asked Sirius. Sirius and I had a weird but comfortable brother-sister relationship.

"Oh nothing just Avery being a typical slytherain as usual."

I sighed. Why are they always annoying me and laughing at me it's not like they don't do the same to everyone else but they do it more to me. Alice thinks it's because I used to be friends with Severus and that I'm close to the Marauders who are all the slytherains worst enemies.

"Are you sure Lily?" Asked Remus kindly. I smiled.

"Yes Remus, nothing I haven't dealt with before. Avery was just being a jerk."

"He was being worse then a jerk Lil, you should have let me take care of him. I'm sure Jamesy here wouldn't mind helping out." James frown deepened.

"Lils what did he say?" he said softly but you could tell he was trying to hold back his hatred to Avery in his voice.

"It wasn't anything much different from other things he'd said before just something about me being about a mudblood and how he wouldn't touch me even though you would or something along those lines. I can't really remember now" I lied breezily. James turned to Emmeline. "What did they say?"

"What don't you trust me?" I asked. James just looked at me, then the door and raised an eyebrow then back to Emmeline. "Well?" I sighed. He wouldn't give up.

"Avery told Lil that he could see what James see's in her and that he'd do her too but then no he wouldn't because she's a muggle-born." James growled and sat down beside me and put his hands on either side of his head. "I'm guessing he didn't use the polite, normal term of muggle-born?" Said Sirius as a question. I nodded. Frank patted me on the back and knelt down beside me. "It's alright Lil. Don't listen to what they say. They're all idiots. You're perfect and beautiful and so what if your muggle-born, Sirius is a pure-blood and look at the way he turned out!" I laughed and grinned. "Hey!" exclaimed Sirius. Em and I looked at each other and cracked up. These lads can always make us laugh. By now most of the class had entered. Thankfully Avery, Mulciber and most of the slytherains expect for Severus and a few others didn't get into Advanced Potions. Then Slughorn came in and I think everyone could hear Emmeline's groan of disappointment while the Marauders and I just laughed at her and the whole class including Slughorn looked at us so we soon sobered up. Frank muttered a "Ye lot wouldn't get it," and that set us off again.

_Thanks for reading R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily and the Marauders Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 3 – A plan and a chat**

_AN- This is my third chapter. This is my first chapter in James's POV. Sorry It's a bit late, my Granda had a heart attack, so I've been busy. But I'm back now. Now on with the story. _

**James's POV**

"Puddlemere United" I stated the password to the painting that leads to the Head dorms. It's my 7th year at Hogwarts and I'm Head Boy. I mean one of my best friends Remus Lupin would have been the ideal choice but being a werewolf he wouldn't have the time. So our darling headmaster came to me. I'm James Andrew Potter by the way and right now I am unfortunately listening to another one of my best fiends drone on and on about something or another so I best pretend I'm listening now. "So I was talking to Lily Flower and she is awfully surprised that we haven't done our start off the year prank yet.

"Yeah Padfoot I've been thinking about that. So how about.

We prank the slytherains. In the Great Hall. At Dinner. There's an explosion in their food and Gryffindor fireworks and streamers pop out. And don't forget we have to make sure there's no way they can trace it back to us, but in the same way everyone will know we did it."

"That's a great idea Prongs, but we can't forget the 'Slytherain are Losers!' banner. We can discuss it with the others tonight – and no. I already checked you don't have patrol with Lil. So say about half nine." Sirius stands up and walks towards the door. I roll my eyes and reach into my bag that I had plopped beside the couch and get my book from it and began to study.

Just before he left he turns. "Make sure and tell wifey Evans I said Hi yeah." I grab a pillow on the couch and through it at him, but he dodged it unfortunately and scarpered out the door.

I was sitting on the couch, doing my homework in the Head Common Room after dinner. When my friend and fellow marauder Frank Longbottom came in, he sat down beside me and sighed. I smiled it was common knowledge that Frank has been in love with Alice Fortescue as long as I've been in love with Lils. I mean Sirius and Remus are great but Frank and I know what the other is going through. Except Alice never hated him. Well hate is a strong word I prefer strongly disliked. In fact everyone knew they loved each other but they are too blind, shy and insecure to see it. I turned away from my essay on the differences between a telephone and a mophile, no that's not it. Oh yeah a mobile phone, for muggle studies. "What's up? You look terrible mate." He sighed.

"My parents, Alice, potions, the slytherains, this bloody war and how there is no way I'm going to pass NEWTS!" I rolled my eyes. Frank is having a Frank day where he just gets all nervous and worries about everything. Moony says it probably runs in the family and he wonders if his kids will have it.

"Ok first of all Frank, Alice loves you. Only you not anybody else. You two are made for each other, you just can't see it. Second Alice will help you with Potions you can help her with some subject she isn't great at. NEWTS. Frank you'll pass them with flying colours. Now slytherains they're the reason why Sirius is calling a marauder meeting tonight. We are planning our first prank at half nine. Now the war, Frank look someday, somebody will defeat him and we will be there. Maybe not the day he's defeated but we will help get rid of him. Now what's going on with your parents?" I took a breath from my long speech. He was smiling now but frowned a bit when I mentioned his parents,

"Well remember on the train home for the summer

You, me, Padfoot, Moony and the girls were talking about what we are going to do after Hogwarts?" I nodded I mostly remember that day because Lily had let me brush her gorgeous hair and then fell asleep in my arms.

"Yes and we all said we were going to be aurors." Frank nodded.

"Well I never told them. They still thought I wanted to be a magical archaeologist but I wrote to them after I found out cousin Lisa were killed. I wrote to them and said I was going to be an auror to help defeat Voldemort." I saw where this was going. Frank parents were lovely but they lived a very quiet life, his dad owned a library and his mum sold houses and manors. "Anyway now they're worried that I'll get hurt or killed and I haven't even left school yet. Mum says she's proud of me but that I shouldn't make such a big decision on the spur of the moment. She doesn't know this is what I've wanted to do since I was 14. I mean your parents are aurors right?" I nodded. "Well see, you can go to them for advice on this. I can't. I brought it up last Christmas. Mum burst into tears and said that I didn't know what evil there was in the world!" I rolled my eyes. We all knew what was really going on in the war in what 3rd year? That's the thing about parents they think your all sweet and innocent and know nothing about 'adult problems' as my aunt Linda calls it. Then they realise that we aren't blind and deaf. I remember the first time I mentioned to my parents what I wanted to do. They gave me a two hour lecture about the dangers of the outside world. I mean come on I was 6 and all I said was "I want to fight the baddies," and I was talking about the annoying mean kids from down the road. Unsurprisingly they ended up in Slytherin. "Look Frank I'm sure they'll come around. They just don't want to see you get hurt." Frank nodded, "Yeah you're right. Now I don't understand one bit of this Muggle Studies project."

_AN-Well that's this chapter done. Thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next one up if not later today then tomorrow. Have to go back to school tomorrow. Ah well. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and I hope ye have a Happy New Year!_

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily and the Marauders Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 4 – A Memory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter.**

_This is still in James' POV. This chapter is set around an hour after the last chapter._

After all our homework was done I asked him something.

"So speaking of parents have you told them about Alice?" He blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah some, they know I like the Fortescues daughter. But not much after that." I nodded and then smiled.

"Do you remember Christmas break first year. When we all got off the train. We ran up to our parents who were talking to Remus' mother and we didn't even give them a chance to say hello, we just immediately started talking about these two girls that we'd fallen in love with, how they were beautiful."

"Clever," Frank remembered

"Talented,"

"Tall"

"Fierce"

"They have tempers"

"They have the most amazing eyes."

"They were both in Gryffindor"

"Insecure,"

"But not afraid to stick up for themselves"

"Or each other and their friends."

I laughed and spoke again, "Yeah then we saw Lily and Alice with their parents and that they were introducing each other to them and we ran up to them."

"Yes and Remus pointed them out and told them which one was which."

"And we gave them our Christmas cards that we'd made ourselves."  
"Remember Prongs how we spent like a hour trying to figure out whether to put love or not at the end of the card."  
"Yeah and in the end we ended up writing Love From James and Love From Frank"  
"Don' forget the kisses" Frank and I jumped and turned to see Sirius behind us again.

"Kisses?" asked Remus walking up behind him and sitting in the armchair beside the couch.

"Oh Yes Remus remember them two were having this huge discussion. When you were writing them two cards. You must have changed them about a million times. You couldn't decide whether to put one kiss, or one hug or both or kiss, hug, kiss, and another hug."

"Oh yes and then they nearly had a heart attack when we pointed out that Lily Flower was muggle born and that x's and o's on cards might mean other things in the muggle world. Like death or 'We hate you!". Ah remember the look on their faces Padfoot."

I frowned at them, "Yes and then Sirius came up with an excellent idea to kidnap another muggle born."

"Oh yeah Padfoot remember her? Dark Hair, Hufflepuff, scared to death?" questioned Frank while Remus just laughed. Padfoot frowned. "I was trying to do you two lovesick first years a favour. Also I didn't kidnap her I simply … borrowed her. We all laughed

"Sirius you can't borrow a girl. She was a first year like us." Pointed out Remus.

"Ah shut up the lot of you. You two are the ones that spent hours making Christmas cards to girls you barley knew." Frank and I didn't know whether to laugh or die in embarrassment of our younger self's. "Yeah and they were very confused as to why James and I were giving them cards. Since we could barley said two a couple sentences that we hadn't stuttered to them"

"Ah yes I can still your parents laughing and commenting on you two." Said Remus dreamily while we stared at him and laughed.

"Now," started Sirius "About this prank we're planning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily and the Marauders, Their Upside Down 7****th**** Year**

**Chapter 5- The Daily Prophet Headline**

_AN: IMPORTANT._

_Hi thanks again for reading the fifth chapter of my story. But there is something I need to say, now that Frank is the new Marauder. In my story I need a nickname for him. I could use Wormtail but Frank is an animagus but he's not a rat. He's a hamster. I know not tat greatest of choices for a boy animal. But I wanted him to be small like Peter so he could still prod the knot at the tree. But if you have any other Idea's for animal and for the nickname please say so in the review or PM me. Thank you for your time now on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling**_

This is in Alice's POV

Mary's eyes popped out of her head in shock as she read the Daily Prophet the next morning. I turned to look at her. Marlene who was opposite her, looked up from her French toast to look at her. "What is it?" I questioned, almost too worried to ask.

Mary swallowed and began to read the article.

"Muggle family found dead near Spinners End yesterday. Their names are yet to be identified. A man and women aged in their early 50's and a young woman of 20 years of age were murdered last night in their home by Death Eaters. There was also He who should not be named Dark Mark over the house. Fortunately muggles can't see the Mark and so the muggle government is convinced this is the work of a muggle cereal killer. If anyone has any news or any information about the family. Also if anybody saw anything yesterday we urge you to go to the Ministry and let the Auror Department know immediately." Marlene and I sat shocked as Mary dropped the Prophet onto her scone. Getting jam all over her the back page. Just as Sirius Black sat down beside Marlene and smirked. "Mary MacDonald why are you wasting lovely jam by spreading it on your paper when you could put it on your breakfast like a normal witch." We rolled our eyes together.

"Black never mind the stupid scone and look at this." I handed him the Prophet. He read through it quickly before setting it down on the table, confused.

"I don't understand I mean yes it's is terrible but we se things like this in the paper _every_ day. Why are you three so bothered about this? It only means that Voldemort is evil which we already know and-"

"Sirius" I interrupted "Lily has an older sister and she's 20. She also has two parents in their 50's. They live near Spinners end and what do ya know? There all muggles."

Realization suddenly dawned on his face.

"It can't be them, I mean come on there are loads of families that live round there. And didn't James say her sister that had moved in with her whale of a boyfriend? Why would she be at her parents' house? I think Lily said that she and her sister don't get on. So her sister left home and moved in with the animal." Marlene nodded in agreement. But I frowned.

"Maybe to see her parents? To make up after a fight? To eat dinner or something? I don't know" I snapped then sighed.

"Sorry Sirius"

He smiled flirty at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Look if it is the Evans family then Lily would most likely know about it by now. I mean she has neighbours and friends, surly somebody could get in contact with her. I've heard a squib lives somewhere near there." Marlene pointed out.

"Yes and if it is them Black, no clever comments or flirting. Be nice like the young man I know you are _deeep_ down." I say smirking at him.

"Thanks or the vote of confidence and support Fort." He said sarcastically "I know I'm clever and deviously handsome but nice young man? I'll save that for your fella Al."

I blushed a bit and glared, "I don't have a fella Sirius." He just smirked at me.

"Oh yeah, you know him. Tall, brown hair, green eyes, in Gryffindor of course, my best mate, Marauder. Ring any bells?" I frowned but felt my face heat up.

"I'm not going out with Frank, we're just friends." His smirk grew larger. "When did I say it was Frank?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Guys I really think we should to Lily about this." Mary said delebertly stopping me from hexing Black into oblivion. Sirius, Marlene and I nodded.

"But what if she already knows I mean has anyone actually seen Lil this morning. Come to think of it, where is the rest of your crew Sirius?" asked Marlene turning to look at him. He frowned and looked up and down the great hall. Then turned back to look at us. "I have no idea. I thought they were coming in after me."

Remus' POV

Frank,Sirius, James and I were walking to breakfast when we passed the Head Dorms and we heard a soft scream. James immediatly froze, stated the password and bolted into the Commen Room. Frank and I saw Sirius up ahead dronning on about something, obviously he hadn't heard the scream but we mentily decieded to leave him and check on Lily. We ran inside after rushing the password. After we ran in we saw James and Lily on the couch. Lily was breathing heavily and James was doing his best to calm her down. We walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Lily what's wrong?" Frank asked gently. Lily who had calmed down a bit shakily pointed to a newspaper lying on the table. I picked it up and skimmed through it before looking up at her shocked.

"It mightn't be them. C-Come on Lil they never gave the names. Did you get a letter?" I knelt in front of her again placing a hand on her knee and Frank and James read the articile. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Frank saton the other side of Lily.

"Yeah Lily Pad look it says let them know if you might know anything. Well you could at least say it could be your family. Even though it mightn't be. Just to be on the safe side. i think yo better let them know."

James and I nodded in agreement. "He's right Lils. They could be alright but just to let them know their names, I'm sure would be a great help. Here how about I write to my dad and tell him. he's in the Auror Department. He'll find out for us." Lily looked at him. "You'd do that for me?" She asked shakily. Frank and I smiled slightly and looked down shakking our heads. Lily really had no idea how much James is in love with her. "Of course Lil and we'll be there for you every step of the way." Just as James finshed speaking. The door of the Head Commen Room oppened and Professor Dumbeldore came in.

"Miss Evans can I speak with you for a moment. In private."

Once again thanks for reading. Please review! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily and the Marauders Their Seventh Year**

**Chapter 6- Waiting and Wondering**

_This is set an hour after the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and PM from Enya Sparrow about Franks new nickname. I have a good idea of a name and what animal he'll be now. So on with the story._

**Disclaimer: Everything but the storyline belongs to J.K Rowling and even some of the storyline is hers **

James' POV  
I was in mine and Lils Common Room pacing like a mad man like I have been doing for the past 1/2 hour. "Where is she? Come on Remus she's been gone for over an hour. She's meant to be back by now." I could hear Remus and Frank sigh on the couch since I've repeated this over a billion times by now. I mean is it a crime that I'm worried about the woman I loved. Ok right now I'm going to solemnly swear that if lily comes back in 1 piece and her parents aren't dead I'll tell her how I feel. "James I'm sure Lily is fine I mean she's with Dumbeldore and she has her wand on her if she gets into trouble" pointed out Remus, trying and _failing_ to calm me down. I freeze and I can't hear the rest of his sentence. Trouble, slytherins no oh no. What if she gets attacked on her way back? She's alone she could be vulnerable. They could surprise her. They could see I was going to trammel in my head so Frank spoke up. "Look James if something has happened to Lilys family then Dumbledore would have walked her back here." "Yeah Frank's right if not Dumbledore then McGonagall would bring her here. They wouldn't let her out alone on a Saturday."

"Why would they guys. I mean its lunch time on a weekend. They'd think that the slytherins would be outside today"

"Remus when are the slytherins ever outside? No matter what day it is they're always in their common room planning something or someone to get at next and something must have happened for him to call her to his office. I mean what if it has nothing to do with her parents?" The boys sighed. They knew there was nothing they could say to make me feel better

I would never forget the look on hr face when I burst into the common room before. She was on the couch rocking back and forth, tears falling slowly down her face. Her hair tied back in s messy ponytail but of course she still looked pretty. I knew it could have been her family. Unfortunately it most likely is. But ill be there for her every step of the way if it is them. Lily had told me about her sister Petunia and how they didn't get on. I mean I could see it from her sisters' point of view but to hold a grudge about it for 7 years honestly that's going overboard. And that's me talking! I hear the door open and I spin around to see

Sirius, Marlene, Alice and Mary cone in. All looking tired and worried then I saw the paper in marlines hands. "Guys where's lily we have to show her something" said marline out of breath  
"Yeah you'll never guess th-" Sirius began  
"That a muggle family have been murdered by DE's and they live in the same neighbourhood that Lilys parents live in and where her older sister used to live. And it could be them," said Frank. "And Dumbledore came in about an hour ago and asked for lily" added Remus. I sighed and sat down in the couch and put my head in my hands. I heard Mary ask me was I not uncomfortable in the position I'm in. Then frank said that I'd been pacing since they left. Not true. It was two minutes after she left.

"Did he say what it was about?" asked Alice

"No he just asked to come with him to his office, though it must be serious by the sounds of that" Frank answered. The others sat down. Alice beside Frank, Sirius beside Marlene and Mary beside Remus they all began whispering to each other about something I don't know what. I'm not paying attention.

About 15 minutes later the door opens and Alice and I jump up and see Lily walking through the door with a frown on her face.

Lilys POV

The tears had stopped by the time Professor Dumbledore came to the common room. Thanks to James. Dumbledore could see I was nervous. "Don't worry now Miss Evans this is nothing to worry about." I nodded but I didn't believe him. We turn a corner and stand in front of a golden statue.

"Rolling Raspier" The eagle moved to reveal a circular staircase. Professor Dumbledore gestured for me to go first. I've never been to the Headmasters office before. I know the guys have been here in first year. I think it was when they found out about Remus being a werewolf. I think they still don't know that I know about that. I don't want to tell them because I know that Remus will be treading on eggshells on me for ages after. That's just Remus for you.

So anyway I've never been here before but I've been to McGonagall's office before about prefect and Head meetings. Ok so I know most things about this school. I've read Hogwarts a History a hundred times. But something I didn't know was that Dumbledores office is magnificent. It's huge and has a lounge and steps leading up to a desk. All around the room there are paintings of past headmasters. Half are reading and the rest are sleeping. Well they r dead I suppose. "Please take a seat miss Evans" gestured the headmaster before he sat down on a chair with a tall back to it. It looked very comfy. Ok lily not the point. I thanked him and sat opposite him. He put his hands on the table between us and looked at me. "Now Miss Evans firstly I presume u read the daily prophet this morning" I nodded worryingly. "Now don't worry it wasn't your family who were killed by Voldemorts servants." I breathed a sigh of relive before asking" Professor if u don't mind me asking. How do you know? I mean are u sure?" Dumbledore smiled gently. "Yes lily don't worry I went there earlier myself with professor McGonagall who has met your family before and confirmed that it wasn't them." I nodded. I felt so relieved and so grateful. My family were alive. "Thank u professor for checking"  
"Anytime lily. Now I was thinking of having a winter ball around Christmas so I was hoping you and Mr. Potter would organize it?" he asked I immediately nodded "absolutely we'd love 2"  
"Now u might have to skip a few classes which means you two might have to study together in your own time to keep up to speed with your class. Will that be alright for you two?"

I nodded, "Yes Professor you know James. Any excuse to get out of class."

He chuckled; I was reminded oddly of Santa Clause. Well that's disturbing.

"Thank you Professor, we won't let you down."

"Of course not Miss Evans."

"Sir just to clarifie will this be during the Christmas break or before because we'll want to let everybody know if it will be during to break so they can ask their families to stay over."

"Yes I have thought about that, well done Lily. I was thinking Christmas Eve and we can make an announcement at the Halloween feast in a few weeks. I think some of the parents might actually prefer them to stay here at the castle. Just to be safer but it is of course their decision."

"I agree Professor; I think we need something to bring up our spirits and a dance will defiantly help." Ok so maybe I was going overboard but I haven't had the best of times lately with my sister and the slytherins.

"Absolutely for the time being can you two come up with two dance partners from each house that can lead the dances? The heads of houses will be giving dance lessons to the girls and boys of their houses. So I'll arrange a meeting with Professor McGonagall for you and Mr Potter, now I'll let you go on with your weekend. I've taken up too much of your time of this lovely day already. Good day to you Miss Evans." I nodded

"Thanks Professor," and I quickly left the room.

As I began walking back to the head dorms I began to skip a little. Alright so hex me; it's not a crime to skip every now and again. Even though I am 17, ah well. Maybe James and I could go together. I hope he asks me. Ok I'm officially head over heals with Potter of all people isn't this great. Oh yes now I'm day dreaming about him asking me to the dance.

I frown and mutter the password to the painting and walk into the common room. When I enter I see everyone there, the girls and the Marauders. I see James spin so fast I'm surprised he doesn't fall on top of Sirius, Marlene and Mary who are sitting on the couch. Alice and Frank are sitting in an arm chair. I sniggered at that. Yes Alice because it would be so much bother to sit in the chair on the other side of the couch. But then I guess that wouldn't be as comfortable to her as Frank's lap would be. I shake my head laughing. But when I look back at James. I take note of his facial expression and frown slightly again. He looks scared out of his mind. I remember when him, Remus and Frank came in and James helped me I have to thank him for that. I was a complete mess before he came in and he consoled me. I have to remember to write to my parents after dinner. I might even stretch to ask how to evil older sister is. I take a closer look at James again. He looks as handsome as ever but his hair is even messier like he has been tearing his hair out. But he also looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. He looks exausted you would have thought he'd just run a marathon. I wonder if they have them in the magical world. I shake my head. Alright Evans getting off tracks there a bit. Then Sirius spoke up. "Lily Flower what happened." And I looked at him and smiled. "Well …" after I explained to them what had happened. James came over and hugged me.

"I've been so worried Lil, you have no idea. I thought you'd been hurt." I smiled and pulled back.

"James I was with Dumbledore and I have my wand on me."

"That's what I said" sighed Remus and James turned to glare at him but quickly turned back to me.

"Oh so you don't think I can handle myself is that it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No of course not I just worry about you Lils." He says softly resting his hands softly on my hips. My throat became dry and I somehow managed to say gently, "Why?"

He sighs just as Sirius jumps up, "Time for Lunch." The girls glared at him. He shrugged "What I'm hungry"

"Sirius had least you had breakfast, we didn't" muttered Frank.

James moaned and whispered so only I can hear.

"Can we talk tonight? I'll meet you hear a half 10. I want to talk to you about something." I nodded and whispered back.

"I need to talk to you too." He smiled, kissed my cheek and he and the lads left while the girls and I squealed and after a couple minutes calmly left to join them.

_Well that's another chapter done. Thanks again for the help with the nickname. For the follows and reviews of my stories. I appreciate it. You guys are why I keep writing. _

_R&R_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily and the Marauders their Seventh Year**

**Chapter 7- James' Revelation**

_An hi sorry about the wait for this chapter I had planned for it to come out sooner but I just didn't have the time. This is James' Revelation and I hope that you enjoy it._

Ok yes I'm nervous ill admit it. Soon I will tell Lily Marie Evans that I'm in love with her and if she doesn't care for me well hey I hear there are a good few slytherins who want to kill me. I'd bet my life that Snivellus would be at #1.

It's 10:23 by the clock Lily had put in our common room. Another cute little thing I love about her, she always wants to be on time so one day when Sirius got on her nerves she transfigured his right shoe into a clock. Than Moony and Slyly laughed at Padfoot so he turned their hair into UK flags.

Needless to say Sirius has a new pair of shoes and Frank and Remus have mastered the shielding spell just in case. I don't even know why I asked her to meet me here. Ok that's a lie; I knew when I asked her to see me that I had to tell her that I'm in love with her. She is say she had to talk to me as well. What does she want to talk to me about? Maybe, no she wouldn't, she wouldn't get a boyfriend would she? She wouldn't do that to me. I mean she must know that I still like her. But what if she didn't?

I mean I haven't asked her out since the end of 5th year. But we became friends soon after and I blush whenever she compliments me (She also blushes when I compliment her, so cute oh Merlin I can hear Padfoot and Slyly in my head screaming that I'm turning into a girl, ah well, Frank is the same with Al.) Now I know what you're probably thinking why I got here earlier then we agreed. Well honestly I'm afraid I'll miss her and that she'll come and go thinking I'm not bothered with her which I am. So I have to be here so when I see her I can't chicken out. I looked at the clock again, 10:37 nearly there.

Oh no what if she just doesn't turn up. What if she goes off snogging some Ravenclaw probably Benjy Fenwick he's always had a thing for her. Then again so has nearly every bloke in the school including a good few Slytherins. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed when I heard an angelic voice whisper in my ear

"Why do you do that?"

I freeze and spin so fast I tumble and Lily laughs and straightens me up. I look at her she's wearing muggle jeans and a too small for her striped long sleeve. She looks beautiful.

"Why-Why do I do what?" I stammer

She smirks, "Why do you run your fingers through your hair?"

I smile a bit. "Well a pretty young lady told me it was because I wanted to look like I'd just gotten off my broomstick but I think I just do it when I'm nervous."

She laughs airily.

"What does the great James Potter have to be nervous about?" I smile softly this is it,

"Lily I need to talk to you about something" I take her small hand in mine and sit her down gently  
"Sure James you know you can tell me anything"

I took a deep breath.

"Ok first of all what I'm about to say could change everything between us and I just hope that we can still be friends" Now she looked confused

"Of course we will James now will you please tell me what's wrong you look scared as hell"

"Ok first I just need you to stay quiet until I've finished" She smiled a bit and nodded and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Alright it started on our first day of our first year.

I was about to get on the train when I heard a girl crying behind me, I turned around and there you were. Of course I didn't know who you were then all I saw was an eleven year old with flaming red hair and beautiful emerald eyes that were slightly rimmed with red. That's when... when I first fell for you. Later when you asked shyly to sit in our compartment I was overjoyed I thought great I can talk to her and then Sirius interrupted an act he still does I might add and a while later when I wanted to talk to you Snape came in and well you know what happened. When you stood up for him that day even though I hated him I couldn't help admire how you stood up for your friend that's when, when I realised I liked you."

I could feel her mouth open slightly in shock and a blush rise in her neck but I couldn't stop now.

"Then as the years went on it just grew and grew and I'm not sure when but in 4th or 5th year I realised I had fallen for the girl that hated my guts. I'd never liked a girl before so of course I asked the guys who were _very_ helpful. Sirius of course suggested all types of stuff to make you jealous by snogging other girls and he came up with all sorts of stuff dwarfs, singing cards, flowers, cakes, chocolate and I'm now ashamed to say I listened to him for 5 years. Then in 6th year I started to listen to Remus I know I should've gone to him sooner but he was already helping Frank out with Alice so I didn't want to put him under pressure but then I saw how well Frank and Alice were getting on and thought Remus was a genius so I went to him. He wasn't exactly pleased that I kept interrupting him when he wanted to read but he helped.

I guess now it would be a good time to tell you I sent you those Valentines Day cards last year and I'm the one who left a rose beside your bed every night. I'm also the one who made it snow last Christmas when you were upset about Snape and you said the only thing that could possibly cheer you up would be snow because you said you love it so much. I know in 5th year you thought I was only asking you out for the chase, for the thrill of it and because you might be the only girl in this school minus the slytherins that said no. But it never was about the chase for me and I know I handled everything the wrong way with Snape with school but the thing I regret most is that making you think that I never really loved you.

But I do really Lils, you're the love of my life and I know you probably don't feel the same and that's ok but I just had to tell you after today and everything and I just hope we can get past this and still be friends but I'll always want more but I swear Lily I'll never do anything to hurt you. I'll never pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with; I'll be there to carry your books down the hallway and to hex any guy that looks at you like I do."

I took a deep breath and finally turned to look at her.  
She nodded softly her face pale and she had shed a tear or two. I quickly wiped them away and she shivered.  
"Please say something" I whispered.

She took a deep breath, "James I, are you? Please tell me you're telling the truth" she asked quietly  
"Of course I am I really love you Lils"  
She smiles gently

"Well that's a good thing I guess because I love u too. I beams so brightly it could rival the sun, I probualy look like an idiot but I don't care and I don't think she does either. I pick her up and spin her around she's laughing and so am I. Then I place her down on her dainty feet. And I look into her gorgeous emerald eyes

"Lily Marie Evans will you please go out with me?"  
She laughs airily and I swear it's the same as the birds singing. Like the good singer birds not like a crow or something ok Potter off the point here.  
Yes, yes of course I will. They smile and ever so slowly I lean down giving her plenty of time to back away but I hope to god she doesn't. She leans up too and their lips touch softly.  
It's the best feeling I just can't describe it all I know is that kissing Lily is better then quiddich, treacle tart, my broom, flowers, air, water even food. All I cared about was her and the feeling of her lips on mine. I felt electricity shoot through my body as I put my hands on her waist I deepen the kiss and when she puts her arms around my neck and starts playing with my hair. I don't know how but I just know that she feels it too.

_Well that's all for now the next chapter will be Lilys revelation just telling James exactly how she feels about him. That should be up in the next week._

_Also I have come up with Franks nickname. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions I really appreciate them I came up with Slyly because of what animal I decided he was going to be. Can anybody guess? I will say in future chapters what he is but I want to see can anybody guess. Let me know if you think you have it._

Read and Review

xTeam Mockinjayx


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily and the Marauders Their Seventh Year**

**Chapter 8 – Lily's Turn**

_This is Lily turn to tell James how she feels about him and how she came to love him. _

_This is Chapter 8 _

**Lilys POV**

James told me an hour ago that he loves me and I said it back. It's how I feel, how I've felt for along time though I never wanted to admit it. We are now sitting in front of the fire. My head in his shoulder as he plays with my hair we have sat in silence for a while until he suddenly speaks.

"Is this ok? I don't want you to feel like you have to go out with me. If you don't I'll understand" I shook my head.

"James we've liked each other since first year so now that you have me you're telling me that I don't have to go out with you? What on earth would Sirius say?"

He laughs then he stops suddenly and turns to me. "Wait what did you just say?"

I frown "I said what on earth would Sirius say? I asked confused.

"No, no before that you said you liked me since first year?"

I blush. Yes I did say that didn't I? Why did I have to say that? Way to go Evans!

"I- I um" I stutter. Ok he was honest with me so I should be with him. No matter how hard and embarrassing it was. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"I have liked you, a lot, since our first year here. When I first saw you I thought you were handsome and kind. Even after the way you treated Snape on the train there. At the feast I don't know if you remember but you talked to me, you helped me out in our first few weeks when I couldn't figure out where to go. I really appreciated that and I still do now. I realised that the thing between you and Snape was between the families and the houses. You thought me gently about the war and you made it seem like a child's fairytale even though it's the complete opposite. I really liked you then even if we were only eleven and I thought we could be friends even more when we were older.

Then in second year it started. The Marauders who before were just known as the four best mates had become the most popular lads in Hogwarts even though ye were only second years. Frank and Remus were quiet but you and Sirius were troublemakers though and though. I hated it that you kept getting detention that your whole additute had changed over the summer that you were the most conceited git I'd ever met. Of course having Snape in my ear the whole time didn't help but you have to see this from my point of view James I really liked you we were kind of friends then after promising you'd write during the summer you come back two months later completely different. Then third and fourth year I'd hoped that you would've grown a bit but nope you still came back over after those summers and the two Christmas' still hexing the slytherins and traumatizing first years.

Then fifth year you asked me out I was happy and I was going to say yes then Alice told me that she heard Sirius say that if I said yes then he owed you 5 galleons. I didn't want to be part of your chase so even though I wanted to go out with you I didn't want to be hurt again. I truted my sister with everything I had when I was younger James. She was my best friends, I could tell her anything then the seconed she found out I was different she changed and now she doesn't talk to me unless to let me know i'm a freak and I didn't want that with you . Then that day by the lake how you stood up for me when Snape called me that. Then when you went looking for me after and comfortated me and even though I knew you wanted to hex Snape into oblivion you stayed.

After that we slowly began to become friends, you'd changed gone back to the way you were only now you were handsome and taller and way more mature even though you still do pranks which I'm begining to find funny which you know is a miracle for me. I know now that even then you weren't a toe-rag and I'm sorry for calling you one an you're not selfish or big headed if you were you wouldn't be in Gryffindor would you? You don't care about how much money you have or how high up your parents are unlike the Slytherins and I'm really sorry James." I took a deep breath when I looked at him again he was looking at me in shock. He didn't speak for a few minutes and i was starting to get worried before finally spoke.

"Why are you sorry? Everything you said was true and yeah I was a jerk and a toe-rag who hexed people for fun. Honestly I have no idea why I did it, Sirius told me it would impress you and even though I knew in my head that it wouldn't I guess I wanted you so badly I just didn't listen to what my head was saying. Or what Remus and Frank were saying either. You were right about Snape and I but there was another thing aswell. Actually it still is going on now." I frown and look at him. I'm confused now I don't get it. He sighs

"You've no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

I shake my head. "You, it's all ways been some kind of competion between us and I know your not a possesion and I'd never want you to be. You're independent and that something I love about you but you have to accept the fact that he loves you maybe not exactly like I do but he does love you and it was a terrible thing he called you and I'm not justifing it but he said it because he was embaressed and he didn't want you to see him be taunted even though you were just trying to help him." I stare at him beore lifting a hand to his forehead.

"Are you ill?" I ask

James smiles softly "You really think nobody could love you don't you? I know what you went though with your sister and I know that hurt you and when Snape called you the unforgivible it hurt you and I understand that completly but Lils we all love you, Me, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Mary and all of your other friedns. More then half the guys in Hogwarts want you. You're beautiful inside and out, you're clever, selfless, loyal, helpful and just plain amazing."

My heart jumps a bit as he says these things. I never knew he could be so good with words until tonight.

"You really think that about me?" He nods and kisses my cheek gently. "And more"

I grin at him, "Well Mr. Potter you are pretty amazing yourself."

He grins aswell, "Oh yeah?" I nod, "Yep you're kind, genourous, handsome, clever, irresistible hair and loyal too." I lean up to kiss him and we stay there for a few minutes when we pull about we're both grinning like mad.

"I'm also adding an amazing kisser to the list of amazing things about you." He murmurs. I laugh

"Same here" Then I stand up and he groans, "Come on Potter we have to get up early tomorrow." I reach for his hand and I pull him up off the couch. "But we don't have school tomorrow" he says into my neck I laugh again before answering, "Well we'll have a long day with all our friends asking 'what happened? Is it true? How could you not tell us?'" He laughs too beofre kissing me again for longer and pulling away slowly. Too quickly if you were to ask me and he leads me towards my room. "Sweet Dreams Lils, love you"

"Night Jamie, I love you too" Then I close the door and lean against it with the biggest grin on my face which grows wider when I hear James' door close and a small yell "Yes!" I laugh at his antics and go on up to bed.

"I did it" I think to myself "I told James Potter I love him and he said it back"

That's another chapter done, i hoped you liked it

Don't forget to Review

Until next time

xTeam Mockinjayx


	9. Chapter 9

**Lily and the Marauders Their Seveth Year**

**Chapter 9- The Next Morning**

_AN Hey sorry I know I haven't written in ages, I've been sick in bed with a cold all week. But I'm getting better. I just want to say thanks to everybody who has reviewed/favourited/followed me of this story it means alot and if any of you have any ideas for this story or any comments good or bad please let me know. Now on with the story_

**James POV:**

I was having a wonderful dream about the Gryffindor lion attacking and eating the Slytherin snake on the quiddich pitch of all places. I was especially enjoying it because the snake looked an awful lot like Snape and I was the lion. Then the Ravenclaw eagle swooped on to the pitch and told us off saying it wasn't a good idea for us to fight all the time and that we should all get along. He looked like a cross between Moony and Dumbledore. Not a good look if I say so myself. Then just as I was getting reading to kill the stupid snake a badger comes along. Yes a badger on a quiddich pitch. A Hufflepuff badger to be exact. I know I have very strange dreams. Then the badger comes up to me and starts hitting me? And then he starts yelling

"Wake up, Wake up Potter!"

I jump feeling something hard hit my head, I hear a load bang and open my eyes. I groan when I realize everything looks hazy and I lie down again. I see a faded image of a bloke and reached out to grab whatever hit me. When I find it I hit him repeatedly with it. Who really cares who it is? It's Sunday Morning! Or at least I think it's the morning ah well.

"Ah Remmy make him stop."

Someone scoffs and so I stop hitting Sirius with the pillow and open my eyes. I turn to look across the room at the laughing forms that are rolling around on their beds. Even though this was my head dorm. The first week they transfigured three pens into three beds. They thought it would be so cool if we had two dorms all to ourselves. You see there's meant to be five boys/girls in every dorm and there was another boy in our dorms in 1st year Liam I think his name was, we didn't know him that well he only stayed for half the year then his parents moved to Spain so they wanted him to go with them and go to Spanish school. So then we asked Minnie (McGonagall) if nobody would join us and being the handsome, lovely, well-mannered second years we were she let us have our own dorm. Yeah no that didn't happen, Sirius and I had to promise to try our hardest to win the quiddich cup every year. And so far it's worked and it's not going to stop in our last year. So seeing as I'm quiddich caption this year Minnie let it slide that there would only be three boys living in one seventh year dorm or occasionally here. I rub my eyes tiredly and get up.

"What the hell guys. Can't you see I was trying to sleep there?" I yell.

I don't often yell at my friends but when it comes to sleeping Sirius and I are very touchy about it. Speaking of Sirius it can't be later than midday why is he up? He never sleeps later than 1 on weekends. He's way worse than I am, once we had the set water balloons on him 'cause he slept through the entire weekend. Marlene bet us 2 gallons he'd kill us. He didn't thankfully but that's not saying he didn't try.

"Padfoot it's like half 11 why are you not asleep?" Remus and Frank stop laughing and turn to look at Sirius in shock.

"What I have gotten up early before you now."

Now it's my turn to be shocked. Sirius puts a hand to his chest in mock heart-break. I can see Remus rolling his eyes from the corner of my eye and Frank trying his best not to laugh.

"Of course Sirius I'm sure you have." Remarked Remus

"absolutely," agreed Frank

"So what's the real reason you woke me up Padfoot when you sleep in ALOT longer then I ever do." I asked grinning

the anger now gone away.

"Well Prongsie what happened was that the fox and the wolf over there woke me up to talk about what happened between you and Lily Flower last night. Remus thinks you two are together now, Frank thinks the same and I think you slept with her because I mean come on you've loved her since you were 11 and-" With that not only my pillow hit him so did two others.

"OI okay I get it, we get it, you two are going to take things slow I got it"

"Not that it's any of your business Padfoot but no we didn't and yes we are together." I distantly heard them whooping and cheering but I couldn't really hear them as the memories of last night came back to me.

She loves me, I mean I was hoping she'd say it back I'd probably die if she didn't but she did! She loves me like i love her. I'm over the moon. After all these years of waiting but it was all worth it every day, every time she turned me down was all worth it for that first kiss with her.

"Oh Merlin he's thinking about her again," sighed Remus, That snapped me out of my daydream

"How do you lot always know when I'm thinking about Lily?"

"James it's written all over your face when you think about her, your cheeks blush, you have the biggest grin though it's even bigger this morning and you get this far off dazed look in your eyes." said Frank as if stating the obvious.

Sirius who was sitting beside Frank on his bed shoved him, "Your just as bad when you so much as hear Fortescues name" Frank blushed madly. I realised what they meant and laughed.

"Well I'm hungry anyone fancy breakfast?" asked Sirius as he sauntered out the door and began walking down my dorm stairs to the Heads Common Room.

I rolled my eyes as the rest of them left while I got ready for breakfast. When I was finished I walked downstairs where Lily was reading on the couch. I walk up behind her silently and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Guess Who?"

She giggled, "Oh that's easy it's the love of my life Sirius coming to whisk me away to some magical land full of sweets and chocolate grass."

I took my hands away and gasped faking hurt. She knelt on the couch facing me and put her hands on my shoulders so she was nearly me height and looked and my grinning.

"Well you look handsome enough I think I'd be just great if you were my knight in shining armour today." I smiled and lifted her off the couch and swung her around until she was beside me. She laughed easily and kissed my cheek. "I'll be your knight in shinning armour forever my princess." She shook her head.

"Your cheesy lines will never fail to amuse me Potter." I shrug

"That is what I'm here for," and off we went to face the dangers of the world! Or a couple thousand gossiping teenagers. Same thing really

_Thanks for reading the next chapter should be up soon and that should be about the first quddich match of their seventh year._

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lily and the Marauders Their Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 10 - Sirius Black**

_AN: I'm sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I had music and history projects I had to get done. But now it's the Easter Holidays and I can relax and more importantly write more chapters for all of you. This chapter is the first in Sirius' POV so I hope you like it. Now on with the story_

**Sirius POV**

When I was younger I never understood why my best friend chose Lily Evans to have a crush on. I mean yeah she's hot (Not that I'd ever say that to James he'd hex me into next year) in a quiet not so obvious sort of way but what did Prongs find so special about her? I mean she didn't like him up until last year. You see here's what really happened. Being the great friend I am when James came to me in third year for advice on how to get the girl of his 'dreams'. I sat him down and went through the many, many reasons why NOT to tie yourself down to one girl. But he never listened instead he went on for hours telling me that there was only one girl on this earth for him. (Yeah we were pretty dramatic when we were younger. Still are actually but ah well.) So we started coming up with plans to win her over. They never really worked in the end so he went to Remus and Frank. Why he went to them I have no idea, my ideas would have worked in the end and Frank still hasn't ask out Alice and he's liked her the same length of time James has liked Lily Flower. Remus well I'm sure he has a crush on someone. I saw him looking at… that girl. Hey don't judge me I'm not great with names! So anyway when Lily and James agreed to meet up last night I knew he was going to ask her out and declared that he loves her so when the lads and I went back to our dorms and we all said it was great that he finally is going to tell her. Remus and I looked at Frank when we said that he was going to tell her. Honestly if he doesn't tell Alice that he's obsessed with her I will! Anyway our biggest worry for James was that Lily wouldn't feel the same way. Even though I have kept a close eye on them the past few months and when James wasn't secretly staring at Lily, she was glancing at him. Well anyway now that they're together I'm going to focus on getting Frank and Alice together. It is obvious they are meant to be together. Well this monaloge is all going on in my head when I'm going to breakfeast by the way. Merlin I'm hungry.

"Moony can't we walk any faster I'm hungry" I complain

Remus rolls his eyes.

"We could always fly there like we did that one time in fourth year. The look on Minne's face when we flew past her and into the Great Hall was hilarious. Remember Prongs?" I turn and ask James but he's not there.

"Where'd James go? He was right here!" I ask

Frank shakes his head. "Sirius he stopped when we left the common room. Lily was there didn't you notice?"

"Yeah what's up with you today?" asked Remus looking at me with a very confused face..

"Oh nothing big Remus, though we have to have this prank soon I'm dying here. Professor Flitwick praised me yesterday saying how proud he and the rest of the staff were that we calmed down in our last year. Us calm down, what was that man thinking?"

"Sirius you can't talk that way about a teacher"

"Remmy it's our last year of Hogwarts. We have been here for seven years now. You really have to get used to the fact that just because your life and Lily Flowers life resolves around books, studying, getting good results in everything and being nice to the teachers, doesn't mean that the rest of our lives do."

He shook his head while Frank and I laughed.

"Anyway what I was really thinking about was how to get Frank and the love of his life together before the end of the year." I turned to Frank.

"So what's the plan?"

Frank looked startled, "What plan, there's no plan, I-I just I don't know."

"You don't know how to tell Alice that you love her, want to sleep with her and have kids with her?"

Frank and Remus glared at me, I shrugged

"What? It's the truth."

"Well yeah I guess, I mean she's Alice. I can barley speak normally around her. I mean she's so clever and sweet and funny and she can fire a great hex and she's so pretty not that I like her just because of her looks cause I don't and-" That's when I see her about to enter the Great Hall.

"Hi Alice!" I yell down the Entrance Hall and Frank stops his speech.

Alice turns at the door and waves we walk up to her.

"Hi Sirius, Remus, hi Frank, how are ye?"

Remus nudges Frank who then of course begins to stutter

"F-Fine. Great actually thanks Alice and you"

She smiles and he grins back at her. "Grand thank you Frank. Has any of you seen Lily?"

I grin, "She's still upstairs with James." Alice gives us a confused look. Oh yes she doesn't know yet time to put the Get Frank and Alice together plan into action. First step is getting them _alone._

"Come on Remus. Frank why don't you stay here with Alice and wait for them and you can tell her what happened between them last night."

Remus smiled, "Yes I'm so hungry, let's go Padfoot." We walked into the Great hall before turning and giving Frank the thumbs up. Alice couldn't see luckily because her back was facing us. We then sat down and ate.

**Lily POV**

Ok I'm not parinod everyone is staring, everyone. Even the first years who have only been here a month are staring at us. I mean it's not like I just randomly decieded last not that I loved James. They're acting like I never stopped hating James when I have a year ago. Some people here have the memory of an elephant, I'm not kidding. James and I talk the whole way to the Great Hall when we reach the Entrance Hall though we see Frank and Alice talking. I can't see Franks face but Alice has a big grin on her face. Seriously James and I got together what's stopping them?

"Hey guys" James says when we reach them. Frank turns and smiles.

"Hi James, Lily" They say

"So what are you two doing out here when there's food in there?" I ask pointing to the Hall.

They both blush and James glances at me and we smile.

"Well Frank was telling me what happend last night between erm you two." I frown how would he know I just saw James coming down his dorm this morning and he went straight up there last night. He could have wrote them I suppose. I turn to look at James.

"Sirius transfigured three extra beds into my Heads dorm at the begining of the eyear. I didn't even know they were there last night until Padfoot woke me up this morning. Sorry I just had to tell them, you're not mad are you?" He is so cute when he gets worried I shake my head.

"Course not I just never knew. Mcgonigall allowed that." Frank and James suddenly become very interested in their shoes until James says loudly.

"Oh look food, I'm hungry. Anybody else hungry? Lets go eat!" Alice and I laugh and follow them inside.

_Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to write another chapter as soon as I can. I have started to write another story it's a Hunger Games story so if any of you like them books it'll be posted either later today or tomorrow._

_Thanks for Reading. Please let me know what you think of this chapter._

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lily and the Marauders Their Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 11- The Not First Date**

_Sorry this wasn't up earlier I had half of it written and then couldn't decide where to go from there but I'ts up now and I hope you enjoy it._

**Lily POV**

"It is official I can't study!" Marlene says as she sits beside me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok?"

"No seriously I studied for this test for hours yesterday and the day before and now this morning I have forgotten everything! McGonagall will kill me if I fail another test."

"Mar the problem is you study for five minutes then spend the next few hours wondering who the Hottest Lad in our year!" I have to agree with Alice on this one. Mary can't stop grinning until Marlene glares at her.

"Well obviously it's me. The whole school knows that right my precious Lily Flower"

I scoff and Marlene laughs and says, "Actually Black it wasn't you."

"Yes Sirius it was me and stop hitting on my girlfriend, flirt with Marlene instead of arguing with her for once."

"Or don't flit with every girl in this damn school Black and we're nowhere near as bad as you two were James."

I shrug, "She's right." James grins,

"But I won you round eventually"

"Yeah and you flirted with her!" Sirius said trying to prove a point

"Yes Sirius James flirted with Lily and then 7 years later he had her," Marlene said "Right now we have to go to Care of Magical Creatures, come on Lily, Alice." Alice and I smile and stand I kiss James on the cheek before whispering in James' ear. "It was a tie between you and him but don't tell him that." James grins widely before turning to capture my lips in his. I hear Sirius and Remus snort, Frank hit them on the heads, Alice laughing at them and of course Marlene.

"Alright you two there'll be time for that later now Lily you have to teach me all you know about what's on this test."

I groan "But Transfiguration is my worst subject, ask James he's the best in the year."

She just glares at me and mutters something that sounds like, "I would but he'd just talk about you the whole freakin' time." I roll my eyes

"Bye James, See ya later boys." They wave as we walk to the entrance hall

On Friday James is not himself. He isn't himself at all. The day started off fine I met him in the Heads Common Room like every morning. The boys haven't slept in James' room since we got together. He kissed me on the forehead and took my bag and we headed off to breakfast. That's when he started acting weird when Sirius mentioned that the first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. Usually he loves Hogsmeade I mean who doesn't but the Marauders absolutely love it. They go the Honeydukes first, Zonko's Joke shop seconded, Tomes and Scrolls mainly for Remus, Sprintwitches to look at the latest brooms and then finally of course the Tree Broomsticks. But today he hasn't said a word about it. I look to the girls for help but they seem as lost as me. Remus just shakes his head in despair?

"James are you alright?" I ask him gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up startled.

"Oh hey Lils yeah I'm good thanks"

"James are you sure?" He didn't look all right his smile was small and didn't reach his eyes.

"Of Course Lils." James broke of at the end

"James is this about Hogsmeade?" He jumped at the name,

"James?" I asked. Now everyone was looking at us James looked like he was about to be sick.

"I just I just think maybe we shouldn't go to Hogsmeade tomorrow guys"

"What!?" Yelled Sirius

"Hush" said Marlene

"I just it could be dangerous and we have to go over the plan for the prank anyway."

"Prongs we never miss a Hogsmeade trip. Never!" said Sirius

"Yeah James what happened?"

James suddenly glares at us.

"I'm just trying to look out for my best friends and this is what I get for it? Fine whatever I'm going to class." He stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"James!" I called after him but he didn't even turn.

**James POV**

I know I could have handled that better and I want to tell them. It mightn't even happen but I just want them safe. For Lily to be safe. I had thought about this weekend ever since Lily and I got together. I have thought about it since I was 11 years old. Our first date ever since Monday I had it all planned I would leave her flowers, roses her favourite of course all through the day and then at night I'd give her the last rose and ask her out to Hogsmeade for what I had hoped would be the last time but then my father had to ruin it. I knew he is worried about us especially Sirius and me ever since Sirius ran away from his house to live with us. He saw Sirius as another son and I'm glad of that as Sirius is like a brother to me. But why couldn't this have happened before Lily and I had gotten together so maybe she wouldn't come after me and I wouldn't be worried about her safety because when she does find out and she will drag it out of me today she'll want to come and then I won't be able to stop worrying If she'd be ok or not. I know she can defend herself. God knows I have been on the receiving end of some of her hexes. Ouch I think I still have the scars. I don't talk to anyone in the morning until after dinner when I'm studying for my charms test sitting on the couch not taking a word of it in when Lily comes in and sits beside me.

"James?"

Why does is her voice so god damn irresistible? I just grunt in response I know I have to tell her but I wish I could just leave her out of all this.

"James I know something's wrong please let me help you. You can trust me."

"I know" I whispered. I look at her eyes that are pleading with me to tell her the truth then I close my eyes and speak.

"My dad sent me an owl this morning. He told me that it wasn't a good plan to go to Hogsmeade. You know he's an Auror right? So he said that the Head of the Department thinks that the junior death eaters might attack Hogsmeade and to warn people not to go. They tried to get in contact with Dumbledore about it but couldn't reach him. But I've been looking forward to this weekend since we got together and I've planned it since I was 11." Lily looked at me sympathetically through my story then looked confused at the end.

"Looking forward to what James?" I laugh softly

"Our first date, I have had it all planned for years first we'd go to Honeydukes and buy sweets then –"

"James stop" Lily said gently and placed her hand on my cheek and I looked into her eyes. Did I mention she has the most beautiful eyes in the universe?

"James we'll do that and the rest of it and more soon. Just not tomorrow I'll tell the others and we'll stay in and you can plan your prank I think it'd be a good idea to have it tomorrow anyway at dinner."

"But the next Hogsmeade weekend will be ages away!" I protest I can't wait that long. I can't have her realise that I don't deserve her at all. I need to prove that I really love her first. Lily raises an eyebrow at me

"James you're a Marauder I'm positive that you and Sirius have discovered a way to get into Hogsmeade through the school." I blush and nearly hit myself for not thinking of that before.

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry I didn't even think of that and I've been so horrible all day and to you this morning."

"James it's all right you had a lot on your mind. Now come on the others are still at dinner so we should go down and tell them there and I know for a fact that you ate nothing since breakfast."

"Ah spying on me again Evans?" I ask her teasingly. She smiles and smirks

"Maybe why I can stop if you like?" I shake my head and she laughs.

And that's it I hope you liked it

The next chapter will be the school prank and I have a big plan for the next few chapters. I got the names of the shops in Hogsmeade from the Harry Potter Wiki.

Review/Follow/Favourite

xTeam Mockinjayx


	12. Chapter 12

**Lily and the Marauders Their Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 12: The First Date**

_This is the first date chapter with Lily and James I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everybody who followed, reviewed or favourited it means alright. This will be in Lily's Pov_

**Lily POV**

It turns out Mr. Potter had been right. A group of death eaters tried to attack Hogsmeade but the Aurors had warned the staff of Hogwarts to be on guard in Hogsmeade so they quickly stunned them and sent them to the Aurors. The Maruaders prank went off without a hitch and the slytherins wouldn't leave their common room for days. How they do all their pranks and make sure they don't get caught is unbelievable but everyone knows it's them even the teachers but they have no proof and I think they even enjoy it. McGonagall and Flitwick were obviously trying very hard not to laugh. Hagrid actually had to leave during a couple of their pranks. It had been a week since then and things have been going ok the teachers are lecturing us on studying and I do know that I need to study it's NEWT year for Merlin's sake but I just wish they'd let up.

Now I am walking down to the third floor to meet James. I haven't seen him all day only in classes and the after he bolts from the room. He's avoiding me again I know it. The others could tell I was worried at Lunch when he hadn't shown up and Remus assured me that he was fine and was just planning something and that means what he's planning is either good or bad. Then an hour ago I got an owl from him. I took out the letter he sent that was in my jeans pocket.

Lils

Sorry about today

Please meet me at the third floor a half hour before curfew.

There's something I have to show you

Love Always

James

P.S- Don't worry about getting caught

What is that meant to mean? Ever since the Hogsmeade weekend he has been doing things to make it up to me even though I have told him a million times he has nothing to apologize for if it weren't for him and his dad a lot of people including us, the girls and the Marauders could have been injured and some killed. When I get there I check my watch to make sure I'm on time and I look around for James. He's not here I'm about to walk around the corner to check if he's there when I feel a pair of hands pull me behind the statue and the end of the hallway. I freeze as my fingers clasp tightly around my wand then I hear a voice behind me

"It's alright Lil it's me." I breathe a sigh of relief and turn and hug him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whisper I look up to see his grin

"Sorry come on we're here." He presses his wand to the wall behind me and it moves to reveal a dark passage. I look at James confused but he just takes my hand and leads me in. I make a small noise when I hear the wall shut behind me. But James squeezes my hand.

"It's alright Lily I got you."

When we reach what must be the end he lifts his arms and pushes up the low ceiling. It opens back to show a room he jumps up first obviously done this before and then helps me up. I look around and we appear to be in…a cellar? I frown and James leads me upstairs and opens a door. I gasp as I see where we are.

"James?" He looks down at me nervously. Does he seriously think I wouldn't like this?"

"Yes Lils."

"Are we in Honeydukes as in Honeydukes the sweet shop that's in Hogsmeade?"

He nods and looks very concerned when I start to laugh quietly

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asks quickly taking both my hands in his. I nod shakily

"James are we even allowed in here? I mean don't they have alarms and stuff. Don't they catch you?"

"Yeah well we found this place in second year. Sirius and I knew what it was because we've been here before and we weren't exactly quiet so the owner of this place found us and we though we'd be in huge trouble but she just laughed and told us that Professor Dumbledore told her about the passage and that eventually somebody would find it and to let them through. So she doesn't mind us coming here just once we pay for everything we take and most people who work in Hogsmeade know about us by now. Thankfully Minnie hasn't figured it out or otherwise we'd be dead."

I smile all the things they get up to that I'm only finding out about now.

He walks us towards the door where there is a basket waiting and he picks it up and then opens the door and stands back for me to go through.

"Well thank you sir" I say giving a courtesy

"My pleasure Ms. Evans" James answered before following me out and closing the door quietly. We walk through Hogsmeade and go through some streets I don't think I've ever been in then James stops and puts the basket on the ground he then puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you trust me?"

I look at him confused of course I trust him.

"Yes" He opens up the basket takes something I can't make out from it and shuts it again then he walks behind me.

"Just trust me ok? I'm not going to hurt you." I nod as I feel him place something over my eyes so I can't see. I hear him walk in front of me again and kiss my forehead. He takes my hand and we walk I feel us going upwards? I think we are walking on a hill or something like it. Ok I had no idea there was a hill in Hogsmeade. I wonder how far up this surprise is. I know this sounds really girly but James Potter is doing all this for me, Lily Evans. Wow! Well you can't really blame me I never went on an official date a drink or two in the Three Broomsticks but it was more like friends hanging out than a date.

"Not much longer Lils" James tells me. Sometimes I think he knows occlumency.

Soon we stop and he gently takes the blindfold off me I open my eyes and gasp.

I was right about us walking up a hill we are at the top now. I look up to see a million stars in the sky. There's a blanket on the ground in front of us with a picnic basket on it there are two candles that are alight on either side of it, James must have cast a spell so they wouldn't burn out. Beside the blanket on the grass is a stereo playing soft romantic music. I turn to James who is looking at me concerned

"Is this alright?" He asks I laugh my eyes watering oh my I'm such a girl I quickly blink them back and hug him tightly.

He must have caught my tears as he instantly starts apologizing and telling me he'll try and make up for it. I quickly interrupt him.

"James," I say pulling back placing my hands on his shoulders and looking deep into his hazel eyes "This is the most amazing thing anybody has ever done for me thank you James." He grins and we sit on the blanket.

He opens up the basket and reveals a bunch of food and drinks when he has laid all the food and drinks on the blanket he pretends to be fancy by telling me what each are and I nearly shriek when he says he brought treacle tart and he just laughs even though I know it's his favourite dessert too. We ate, talked and listened to music. Mary had gave him some muggle cds to listen to and it was fun to tell him all about them and their music. I love music but muggle more than wizarding bands/singers. After that we just lay down and I laughed while he made up a bunch of names for groups of stars whenever he found some. My favourite stars were the LJ stars.

"LJ stars?" I asked James when he pointed them out to me

"Yeah you see them beside Prongs and Doe"

"Yeah"

"Well I have now christened them LJ, Lily and James. I might be biased but they're my favourite." I grinned and kissed him before whispering "Me too" and kissing him again and we got lost in each other

We started to head back to the castle an hour or two (or three) after curfew under the invisibility cloak.

"Thanks for tonight James this has been the best night ever." I tell him in the Heads Common Room

"Same here" we kiss hard for what seems like hours. There are a billion brilliant reasons to date James Potter but him being an amazing kisser is definitelyin the top 10 or top 5.

"Oh here" He pulls something out from the basket and hands it to me.

"Honeydukes sweets" He tells me I smile, kiss his cheek and walk up to my room. I can feel my face heat up as I feel him looking at me until I close my door and lean against it.

Oh my god I just had my first date with James Potter. My first date with anybody really.

Can my life get any better?

_That's my 12th chapter done thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think by:_

_Follow/Favourite/Review_

_Thanks for reading_

_-xTeam Mockinjayx_


	13. Chapter 13

**Lily and the Marauders, Their Seventh Year**

**Chapter 13- Snape**

_AN: This chapter is in Snape's POV and I hope you like it. Sorry it is so short_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed _

_This chapter is dedicated to: .nerd and Katniss Lestrange_

_Disclaimer__: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter as I am not JK Rowling Ah well..._

**Snape POV**

Potter

Why is everybody in this damn school obsessed with bloody Potter? With his perfect, rich family and perfect messy hair that makes everyone fall for him (I mean it's just hair come on) and that stupid snitch he carries everywhere with him like he is the best damn seeker in the world.

And her what does she see in him? He's rude, cocky, selfish, stuck-up, big headed and a prick.

Ok I admit I wasn't totally innocent when I called Lily a mudblood I shouldn't have but Potter and his clones provoked me anybody could see that! But not Lily, no the second I screw up who does she run to? Potter, she always said she hated him and Black I know she always got on alright with Lupin and Longbottom but never Potter or Black.

Did she forget everything they did to us and the rest of the school just like that? How she hated him just as much as me?

I thought she was smarter than that. No she is, they must have done something to her, given her a love potion or something, that must be it she would never act the way she does around him now if they didn't slip her something. She was never one for romance or relationships if she was I would've told her how I felt sooner. How I have always felt about her. Potter knew of course he knew it was one of the main reasons he tried to hurt me so much he wanted her just as much as I did but knew I had a greater chance of dating her because she hated him so he did everything he could to try and ruin our friendship or more like to try and get me to ruin our friendship.

It's not like I'm a Death Eater, well not yet.

I don't want to be but most if not all of my 'friends' are and my father and he'd beat me to the pulp if I defied him. I'm just thankful the Lestrange brothers, Rosier, Malfoy, Nott and Black (Bellatrix) left last year. Mulciber, Travers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Crabbe and Goyle are still here as they are in the same year as me. I know Mulciber and Travers have gotten the mark because they were bragging about it in our dorm when we got back after the summer.

I don't agree with what You-Know-Who stands for. Killing innocent people but some aren't. Some are just useless.

I wouldn't mind using one of the spells I have been coming up with would teach a few of those Marauders a lesson.

"Oi Snape come on we have Divination." Mulciber yelled, I sigh and grab my bag and potions book that I keep the spells I come up with in.

If only I was a seer and could tell what's going to happen or better yet a mind reader so I could tell what Lily was thinking.

I have to come up with a plan, to make Lily forgive me and get Potter out of the picture. For Good

_I hope you like this Snape I don't mind him in the books but I don't like that he called Lily a mudblood and I think he isn't right for her at all._

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite_

_Thanks for reading_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lily and the Marauders Their Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 14- Halloween**

_AN __Sorry it took me so long but I had an idea and then changed it for later in the story and now I'm painting my room so I've had to move most of my furniture into the hall it's very annoying._

_But now I'm back and ready for the next chapter this is in James POV. The next chapter is written I just have to read over it_

_I wanted to show that James and Lily had good Halloweens before their last one so here it is_

**James POV**

Lily and I are laughing on the couch in the Head Common Room as I tell her how Remus messed up earlier in class which is very rare but very enjoyable when he does mess up and then Sirius runs in and jumps over a chair to stand in front of us. We look at him to see him grinning like a mad man but breathing heavily. How far did he run to get here? I raise an eyebrow at him,

"Hi Sirius?" He just shakes his head still grinning.

"Why do we go to Hogwarts?" He asks after catching his breath Lily and I glance at each other and she whispers

"Did he fall off his broom today at quiddich practice?" I shake my head and whisper back,

"Pretty sure he didn't and he wasn't hit by a bludger maybe one of the slytherins hit him with a spell." Lily nods as if considering this while Sirius just stares at us in disbelief yeah I guess we aren't being as quiet as we'd like.

"I'm not mad! Now would you answer to question!" Lily looks at me and I shrug and think about it

"Err because our parents make us?" I try but he shake his head

"To get an education so we can get a job?" asks Lily but Sirius just looks at her with a 'are you kidding me?' look

"Honestly you two are idiots do you not know what day it is!?" Lily rolls her eyes and I smile because she looks extra cute when she does that. Lily sees me watching her and swats my arm, it was worth it though.

"Yes Sirius we know that today is Halloween what's your point?"

Sirius looks at me in shock,

"Point, what- what's the point? James Charles Potter how? How can you say that it is Halloween, Halloween! As in the second feast of the year! Which is starting in fifteen minutes and you two are here laughing, laughing! Don't you understand how important this is? Who are you and what have you done with Prongs?" Now I roll my eyes, Lily is trying to contain her laughter and hide her grin behind her long red hair. Sirius can be such a child sometimes especially when he's hungry. Which is most of the time but he gets really childish whenever there is a feast on I was never like tha- ok so maybe I used to be like that but I was in first and second maybe third and yeah ok I'll admit it fourth year too.

"Well come on love birds lets go." He grabbed our arms, yanked him up and pushed us towards the door.

"You know what Jamie I think he actually wants us to leave."

"You know I think so too, I feel so unloved he loves food more than us."

We sit down across from Remus and Frank after Sirius drags us downstairs they look up when we sit down.

"Did he drag you two down too?" asks Frank I just nod and shrug then Dumbledore stands up and says

"Let the feast begin" and everybody starts digging into their food.

"Lily what do Muggles do on Halloween?" asks Sirius though his mouthful of food Lily gives him a disgusted look before answering

"Well the children usually dress up in costumes like as a ghost, vampire, werewolf or witch or wizard." Remus looks up in horror

"Chi-children dress up as w-werewolves?" Lily nods

"And wizards and witches really?" Frank asks

"Yeah but muggles think witches have warts, green faces, wear all black and all of them ride brooms."

"So basically they are just basing witches off Bellatrix Black?" I ask and we all start laughing and half of the Gryffindor table looked at us but we just ignore them.

"So ghosts?" Remus asks "How do they manage that?"

"They just get a white sheet and cut too holes for eyes it's a pretty lame costume to be honest anyway all the children go from house to house and get sweets or money."

"What!" Frank, Sirius and I exclaim.

"Yeah do any of ye pay attention in muggle studies? We talked about this last year"

I vaguely remember something about Halloween but I think Sirius and I were passing notes so I wasn't paying too much attention to the Professor.

"So muggles get sweets and money on Halloween and all we get is a feast?" Sirius looks mad I think all the excitement about the feast from earlier has worn off.

"I should talk to Dumbledore about this!" and Sirius actually got up and made to move towards the teacher's table before Lily grabbed the back of his jumper and sat him down again.

"Sirius calm down and eat." Lily commanded

"But-"

"Now"

Sirius and Lily glared at each other before Sirius finally settled down in his seat and went back to his dinner. I put my arm back around Lily and whisper in her ear

"You're gorgeous when you order people around you know that?" She smiles but still hits my chest and mutters, "Shut up Potter" but I can tell she's pleased.

When I look back up I see Frank looking nervous and then I realise it's because Alice is sitting beside him I kick him under the table (not too hard) and he yelps and glares at me and tilt my head to the side and mouth '"Talk to her" and he nods but Alice beats him too it.

"Frank what happened?" We all look at Frank (except Sirius who's still eating as if nothing happened)

"Well I er I-got an em- cramp yeah just a foot cramp it'll be gone in a minute."

Alice looks concerned, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Me? Sure I'm fine Thanks!" Remus nudges him "So how are you?" She smiles

"I'm good thanks Frank a bit full from the feast what about you?" Sirius looks at her as if to say 'how could anybody be full from this?'

"I'm good you should try the treacle tart though the house elves always make it better on special occasions."

"Really? I didn't know that I never had treacle tart before."

This time it's me who looks at her in shock.

"You never had treacle tart before?" Frank and I ask and Remus shakes his head in despair at us. Alice starts tapping the table nervously.

"No my brother was allergic so we never had it in the house in case he would eat it." Frank grins and looks up and down the table in search of the plate of treacle tart. After a couple of seconds of watching him torture himself I give him the plate of treacle tart that has been in front of me this whole time and I love treacle tart so that just shows how much of a friend I am. It's not a surprise that Alice loves treacle tart and eats the rest of it.

"Merlin how did I live without this?" We all laugh and Remus whispers to Franks that he has competition now and I hear Frank kick him under the table.

* * *

An hour later Lily and I are back in our common room with her head in my lap andmy fingers are running through her beautiful red hair when I ask

"So what's your take on Halloween?" she shrugs

"I don't know as a child my friends used to be frightened of seeing ghosts, witches or werewolves. Now I have seen plenty of ghosts I am a witch and one of my close friends is a werewolves. So it's not like I'm scared of it but it's fun I guess when your younger anyway it's an excuse to dress up in the muggle world. What about you?"

I shrug, "I never really cared about it much it was just between the start of school and Christmas so I just see it as a break I guess even if all we get is a feast."

"Sirius would kill you if he could hear you." she laughs and sits up leaning her head into my shoulder

"Yeah he would I guess I'm just lucky I have a strong women to protect me."

"I think it's the other way around you are the strong man who'll protect me" she mumbled and I smiled noticing she was quickly falling asleep and quietly took her in my arms and carried her upstairs and into her room and lay her on the bed. Before I left I kissed her forehead and whispered

"I'll always protect you Lily" before leaving the room

_AN: Yeah I know the last bit was cheesy but ah well_

**_Just to be clear Lily knows Remus is a werewolf but doesn't know the others are animagus_**

_Not the best chapter I know but there will be conflict in the near future between the Marauders, Lily and the slytherins_

_I hope you liked it let me know if you do_

_the next chapter will be up tomorrow I hope _

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lily and the Marauders Their Upside Down Seventh Year**

**Chapter 15 - Sick**

_Hi this is the 15th chapter and it's called sick because Lily is sick in this chapter and she isn't too pleased about it._

_I hope you like it _

**_Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or I'd be rich and living in a mansion_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to: SyPews_**

**Lily POV**

A couple of weeks past and now it is the middle of November and the worst thing that could happen has happened.

I'm sick.

I have always hated being sick because when you are sick you can't do anything. It's very annoying so I am in denial or that is what Marlene is telling me anyway.

"Lily you are not going to class go back to bed now and that is an order not a request." Marlene tells me and just as I answer I sneeze she gives me a smirk but I ignore her.

"Mar I'm not sick"

"Yes you are, Lily Evans go to your Head Dorms now."

"Marlene you are not my mother and even if I were sick I have to eat." I try to glare at her but I don't have the energy

"I'll tell Sirius or James to get an elf to send you breakfast god knows how them four know how to get to the kitchens now go and sleep Alice and I can let the teacher know where you are."

I gave up and retreated to the Head Dorms when I reached my room I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

I wake up moaning from the pain in my head I put my hand to it and find something cold on my forehead.

"Don't move it's just a towel Lils" I look up slowly too weak to grab for my wand and sigh when I see it's James.

"Oh It's just you." I lay down again and he sits down on the bed beside me.

"Wow thanks i love you too."

"I will..."

"What?" he asks interrupting, I sigh

"I'll hit you tomorrow when I'm better."

"I don't think you'll be better by tomorrow"

I glare sharply at him

"Ok you'll be better by tomorrow."

"What time is it?" I look out the window to see that the sun... is setting.

"It's dinner time now love"

"What then why are you here go eat and how long have you been here anyway?" he looks at the ground

"Well Frank told me in my first class that you were ill so-"

"Jamie please tell me you didn't leave after first class." he looks up smiling slightly

"No I didn't I actually left erm during the first class."

"James!" I try to sit up but he pushes me back gently.

"We weren't learning anything new today anyway…or that Remus or you can't teach me."

"NEWTS James oh Merlin I really shouldn't have missed lessons today."

"Lils calm down ok you are really sick you needed today off and probably tomorrow too it is normal people get sick." Before I can answer my stomach grumbles and James laughs before summoning a house elf

"Yes Master James"

"Lancy I have told you not to call me Master really just James is fine."

"Thank you Mast- James what are you in need of sir?"

James shakes his head in despair and I manage a small smile and he grins when he sees it

"Can you make some dinner for Lily here she is quite ill and some soup would be great."

"Yes M-James is this the same Ms. Lily that you have spoken so fondly of over the past few years?" James blushes and my smile widens

"Yes this is her Lancy" Lancy smiles at me

"Pleased to meet you miss, Mr James has spoken very fondly of you over the last few years it is lovely to finally meet you." I nod slowly the room beginning to spin

"Y-you too Lancy, James the room is, s-spinning." I stutter.

James freezes before quickly darting beside me and I hear Lancy dissapperating in the distance

"Lily breathe I'm here it's all going to be ok I'm here"

"Jamie?"

"Yeah it's me, James Lancy, the elf is going to get you some dinner now"

"That's good James?" I mumble

"Yes Lils?"

"I love you" I feel his hand tighten mine

"I love you too I 'm glad you're ok."

Lancy soon comes back and I eat the soup quickly and I soon fall asleep again

**James POV**

After Lily eats her dinner she soon falls asleep I smile and take the tray off her and put it on her beside table before lifting the blankets around her. It may sound stupid but I was really worried this morning.

**_Flashback_**

_'Where is Lily?' I think impatiently _

_I never saw her when I was walking to breakfast so I assumed she was here but she's not. The others can see I'm agitated so they try to calm me down._

_"James relax she probably just went to class early to talk to the professor about something." Remus said _

_"Yeah Moony's right Prongs you know Lily Flower she's probably checking she did her homework right or something."_

_"It's Muggle Studies of course she did her homework right she always does it must be simple for her." I say_

_"Then why does she learn it then?" asks Frank confused_

_"She said it was to see the muggle world from our point of view and see how we see things that she used to use or see everyday" I could tell they were trying to distract me but I could use that right now_

_When we entered our muggle studies room I looked around for Lily but she wasn't sitting where she usually did. I sit down and wonder where she could be. If a Slytherin got her I'll kill them or Snape I'd just torture him well I want to do that anyway but it would be an excuse too. I look up every time the door opens this time it's of course the Slytherins. I pray they don't say anything of course that doesn't happen so when Mulciber comes up to me I try to ignore him._

_"Hey Potter where's the mudblood?" he taunts sliding into the seat beside me... Lily's seat_

_I glare at him and clench my fists willing myself to not drop to his level_

_"Shut up Mulciber." But all he does is smirk at me _

_"Did you get bored with her and kill her already? Or did you just finally see sense to get rid of her and join the Dark Lord?" I can't ignore him now just as I'm about to hex him Remus holds me back I look back to realize Sirius is also being held back too by Frank. _

_"As if I'd ever join that hypocrite!"_

_"Come on Potter you may come from a blood traitor family and be a Gryffindor but you can change that the Dark Lord can be very forgiving." _

_Before I can even threaten him Sirius jumps up and lunges at him. I snap out of my anger and try with Remus and Frank to force Sirius off him. As much as he deserves it we can't have Sirius get into another detention. I hear the Slytherins chanting them to fight and I'm close to hexing the lot of them. Suddenly the door bursts open and we all __scramble off the floor but it wasn't the teacher it's Marlene and Alice motioning that the teacher is coming we go and sit down not before Mulciber whispers to me._

_"This isn't over Potter for you or your girlfriend." and he walks to sit beside Travers _

_Alice sits beside me and then the teacher comes in telling us to answer questions in our textbook about a television. I try to concentrate but I keep looking around trying to find Lily. She is in my Muggle Studies class right? Yeah she is because I remember watching her when she sat in front of my last year. When I'm only on my 3rd question I feel a poke in my arm. I turn to see Alice passing me a note. I look at her confused but she just mouths._

_"Read it"_

_I open the note and read, _

_James_

_Lily was really sick this morning so we sent her back to her room._

_Hope you didn't worry to much_

_-Alice_

_I look up at her before tearing a page and writing as quietly as I can_

_How sick is she?_

_Will she be ok?_

_-James_

_I wait anxiously for her reply and I breathe a sigh of relief when I read it_

_Just the flu she'll be grand in a few days_

_-Alice_

_I am relieved that it's only the flu but I can't help but worry I know most boyfriends wouldn't act like this but I can't help it. This is Lily so before I know what I'm doing I'm grabbing my bag and running from the room so fast I can barely hear the Professor yelling after me._

**_End Flashback_**

Yeah so maybe running from the room wasn't the best idea but hey I'm not known for my best ideas. I put my hand to Lily's forehead and I'm glad to feel that it's a lot cooler then when I first arrived.

Over the next few days Lily recovers and can go to class again I am glad that she is better but I can't shake off Mulicber's warning and I know Lily can tell something is up because when he passes I tense up. I just hope that what he said was an empty promise though deep down I know it wasn't.

**Lily POV**

Finally I'm not sick anymore and I can go to class. It's a lot of extra work to catch up on even though it's only been three days but it is NEWT year. Sirius can't believe that I want to get the work from what I missed he asked me why I would want to work extra I just shook my head and asked Remus for his Potions notes. Even though I'm better I'm worried about James

Something is going on with him. I think something happened with the Slytherins when I was sick because when we pass them he just tenses up and they seem to be watching us more lately. James has also been more protective of me, Sirius has too. I have to find out whats wrong and I will soon.

_So there it is November and we see Mulciber here I wonder what he'll do to Lily and James._

_I guess you'll have to read to find out_

_Thanks for reading _

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


End file.
